


Love Thy Neighbor

by princesslexi763



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Dan, Cuddling, Feminization, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Religious Themes, feminine!dan, pastel!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: Based on a post that I saw saying: My parents are both pastors and once I was fucking this one dude who’s dad was the pastor of the rival church and he whispered, “talk biblical to me” so I started reciting Pslams 23 and we ended up getting into a completion of who could recite the most bible verses before they orgasmed.Summary: Phil is the son of Assembly of God pastor who begins to fall for the son of the rivaling Methodist church across the road. A quick friendship quickly picks up speed into a sexual relationship that neither one of them can avoid. Finding solace in one another, they gain a newfound love that they never knew could have existed.





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: religious themes! please read at your own advisory! mentions of being taken advantage of and pastel/ slight feminization. 
> 
> So, funny story actually, I found this word post on Tumblr a long time ago and really liked the idea of it for a story, however, I had no idea if I could do it justice. So I sent it to a few different fic writers but then tonight, I got the idea that maybe I could just write it. I got in this super creative mood and suddenly, this was created and I’m extremely proud of it! I really hope you guys all enjoy it! It’s basically all smut but there is some plot line! Happy reading! :)
> 
> So it has been brought to my attention that in this fic, I messed up and used the Catholic Church, and said that Dan was the son of the pastor, which is clearly inaccurate information. As the Catholic Church has a priest and not a pastor and most priests have to be celibate. I knew that information prior to the fic but when writing it, my mind instantly went to catholic. I go to a catholic university so I am by no means 'stupid' towards the subject. I've had to take many classes on it actually. I have since changed the Ao3 version to have a different church, but I’m afraid changing the Tumblr one won’t do much good as people have already reblogged the inaccurate one. I will try and change what I can, but as long as the inaccurate one is still available, there isn’t much I can do.
> 
> I just also wanted to point out that the fic was completely satyrical. It was never meant to be taken seriously and I get why some people do. But please, do not take when I have written to heart…I’ve apologized for being inaccurate so hopefully this can be put behind us. 
> 
> If I receive any negative messages about this topic, in the form of asks or comments, they will be deleted. No exceptions. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding, and once again, I’m incredibly sorry if I offended anyone. I am not a religious person, but I won’t shit on people who are.

Phil stood on the sidewalk, a sign posed in his hand reading “Benefit Our Local Church by Stopping by Our Bake Sale”. He was over this day, bored of just standing here and only getting honks from passing cars, not even any people pulling into the parking lot to check out the tables manned by the women and mothers of his church. 

His father, the pastor, was stood in the back, grilling some hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. They were selling those as well apparently. But he was ready to go home and nap. He’s been at the church since six am getting everything ready with his father. But it was now going for early afternoon and his eyes were weighing heavy. 

Giving up, he let go of the sign and let his tired arms weigh heavy at his sides as he turned around and headed back to the table, noting the now small line of people looking at the baked goods. His mother made majority of them and Phil was slightly jealous that she was going to give them to the homeless shelter and he wouldn’t be able to indulge in the delights that was his mothers baking. She never did it much anymore. Her stress was turning her hair grey and her body frail as she struggled to hide her addiction to prescription pain killers. But Phil didn’t speak of that he tried to forget it as he went to bed each and every night. 

He stepped up to the table, looking over the remaining food and sighing, the smell of hot dogs burning into his nostrils. He was tempted to take a bag of the brownies and run away to the back of the church and eat them where no one could see his sin. But he refrained. 

He was about to turn around and head back to the roadside with the sign when he heard a set of foot steps behind him. Turning, he spotted the baby pink out of the corner of his eye. 

It was Daniel Howell, Pastor Howell’s son from the Methodist church across the street. They were also having a bake sale today, conveniently planned like always, and were making much more money than they were at the Assembly of God church. 

He was dressed in his normal attire, which Phil was shocked he was even allowed to given he was the pastors son. A pair of barely there pink high waisted shorts and a light blue cropped shirt that barley touched the waistband. His hair was in curls and his legs looked miles long in his shorts. 

Phil would be lying if he said it didn’t affect him physically and mentally every time he saw Dan.  
“Oh hello, Father Lester,” Dan spoke with such a fake innocence, his fingers tugging at the purity ring that donned his finger. 

Phil scoffed to himself. He’d heard all of the rumors about Dan and he knew that ring had no value to Dan anymore. 

Phil’s father turned where he was stood and gritted his teeth in a fake hello, “Oh, hello there, Dan.” 

Dan smiled at them, “We weren’t busy anymore over there so I’d thought I’d come over and check out the baked goods, do you mind?” 

Phil’s dad shook his head and Phil watched as Dan smirked before walking over to the table, his hips swinging as he did so. He budged in front of the other people in line before looking over the cookies and brownies. 

“Oh wow, these all look so good!” Dan’s voice reeked of fake, “Did you make them, Mrs. Lester?” 

Phil couldn’t stand to watch any more of this. He scoffed in disgust and turned away, faintly hearing the conversation taking place between his mom and Dan. He knew how his parent’s felt at Dan. They only spoke about it all the time and he was sure he was going to hear an earful of it when they get home. 

His father hated the way Dan dressed and Phil couldn’t disagree more with him. Dan was feminine by design. Phil knew that from going to the same high school at him. In the four years they’ve known each other, Phil has only seen Dan in a pair of male jeans once and that was when it was Halloween and Dan dressed up as his father. It was normal to see Dan in a cropped top and tight shorts that barely covered his ass. 

Phil was stood at the roadside again now, staring across the street at all of the cars turning into the Methodist church. Signing, he held up his sign again and waited for cars to stop. 

“You know,” Dan’s voice spoke behind him, “If you were more enthusiastic with the sign holding, you’d get more people.” 

“Not everyone dressed half naked and parades themselves around, Dan,” Phil spoke sharply. 

Dan walked in front of him, eating a cupcake and licking the pink frosting from his lips, A playful smirk donned them and he bit his lip subtly, “Well, it obviously worked because you noticed.” 

Phil stood with a tight lip as he let Dan win this round. A chuckle escaped Dan’s plump lips and he brushed past Phil. As he walked, his hips swayed back and forth but it was so eye-catching that Phil had to stare. His ass peeked from under the bottom of his shorts and Phil so wished in a way that Dan would bend over and give him more of a view. But he immediately pushed that thought from his mind. 

Yeah, Dan was the rival church, but he didn’t need to be gawked over by Phil. 

He already received enough of that already. 

A car blew in past him in the driveway, and startled, he jumped backwards and tripped, landing directly on the pavement. A loud laugh echoed from across the way and Phil turned to see Dan covering his mouth with wide eyes as he struggled not to laugh. When no one was looking, Phil lifted his middle finger up to Dan, who immediately returned the gesture. 

And so with that begin Dan and Phil. 

___________________________________

“You know,” Dan stated as he sat down next to Phil, placing his sweatshirt on the ground first before he sat, “It’s a shame our dads hate each other.” 

Phil shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich before offering it to Dan who took a timid bite and handing it back. 

After the bake sale, Phil began to take notice of Dan more and more. Not long after, a friendship had begun to bloom and Phil was used to sitting with Dan outside of the cafeteria on days where it didn’t rain. He learned that Dan was just a normal teen who was used to growing up with strict parent’s but he found his own way to rebel. 

And in some ways, Phil was jealous of that. 

But he tried not to show it as their friendship increased, and Phil began to feel more than just a friendship with Dan. Like today, Dan was wearing a pair of pastel blue shorts and a baggy sweater and he was such a doll that Phil just wanted to kiss him and never stop. But he knew that was a sin and that internal conflict was still very much there. 

Dan did something different today though. Instead of leaning his head against the cool brick to catch a five minute nap while Phil watched their surroundings, Dan leaned over and snuggled into Phil. He leaned his head against Phil’s shoulder and his hand took hold of Phil’s arm. 

He let Dan sleep for five minutes before waking him up. But the entire time he was fighting back the urge to kiss the sweet boy who was poised so carefully next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan apologized, “I was tired and you looked comfy.” 

Phil smirked, “Did I live up to your expectations?” 

Dan smiled and nodded, curling closer into Phil, “Even better.” 

And Phil knew that this day forward, there was going to be something different between him and Dan. And his thoughts were correct as he found himself in the back his car with Dan over top of his promptly following the end of the school day. 

Dan was sat on his lap, leaning down and kissing him in ways that were completely blowing Phil’s mind. His lips were so skilled in this action that Phil knew that Dan had plenty of experience. But at that moment, he didn’t care. He allowed for Dan to take control, biting and licking until Phil’s lips were swelled and red, hot to the touch. 

When Dan pulled back, he was fighting back tears, making Phil worried that he did something wrong, “Dan…?” 

Dan shook his head and fell forward, laying on Phil and staring up at him from his chest with his big doe eyes, “It’s nothing,” Dan answered, trailing his hand up and running it through Phil’s hair. 

“But you’re about to cry?” 

Dan sighed, “It’s just that…that is the first time I kissed someone and they didn’t expect me to have sex with them. It was nice to just kiss and not feel and obligation to let them have their way with me…even if I agree to it.” 

It was at that moment that everything became clear to Phil, even if he himself didn’t know it was clear. But he felt sympathy towards Dan and he felt that he needed to scoop up the boy and pull together the pieces. 

So he leaned down, at a much more awkward angle than anticipated, and kissed Dan’s forehead. At that light touch, the dams burst in Dan and Phil allowed the smaller male to cry into his chest, soaking through his shirt, making him shiver. He held Dan like that for a while in the back of his cramped car. The only time Dan’s crying stopped was when he had fallen asleep on Phil and Phil didn’t dare to wake him. 

They stayed like that until the sun set when Dan woke up and they exchanged another kiss and drove off to get dinner. 

____________________________

Weeks of their relationship went by rapidly. It was already nearing two months of them being together and Phil was really feeling…well…love for Dan. He’s never felt love like this but whenever he picks Dan up from his house, his heart races and he had trouble forming words. But whatever he can’t speak in words, he makes up for in kissing as the two slowly make out in the front seats of Phil’s car. 

Today was no different. Phil picked Dan up at around ten pm after Dan’s parent’s had fallen asleep and Phil’s had done the same. It was their normal routine to ensure that they weren’t going to be caught. 

They were parked in the vacant parking lot of Phil’s church, sat in the backseat as Dan shoved his hand down the waistband of Phil’s jeans. This wasn’t anything new either. They began to be sexual just a few weeks before that. What started as just kissing led to Dan giving Phil a hand job during lunch when no one was looking. And then it slowly escalated to blow jobs in the back of Phil’s car and finally sex in Phil’s room as his parent’s slept next door. 

But namely, Phil wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He loved doing things with Dan. He loved feeling pleasure and returning the favor. He didn’t care any more if it was a sin because it felt so damn good that it became addictive. Much like now as he sat in anticipation of Dan’s mouth that was slowly making his way down to engulf his semi-hard cock. 

Phil helped Dan open the flaps of his jeans as he lowered the waistband of his boxers. The setting they were in was a lot more cramped than Phil's room but it was safer in his car where he wasn’t going to be caught. 

His cock sprung free from it’s confines, leaving a wet stamp in it’s wake as it hit his black t-shirt. He looked at Dan, who’s pupils were full blown and his mouth was watering, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Dan’s. 

Breaking away from the kiss rather quickly, Phil’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as he felt Dan’s hand work expertly and smoothly over him. His thumb rubbed over the head and pleasure coursed through Phil as he kissed Dan once more before Dan dropped down and took him in his mouth. 

Sucking, Dan hallowed his cheeks as he worked his tongue in circles around the head. He knew how to stimulate the pleasurable spots and he knew what to do to make Phil cum extremely fast. 

Using his hand, he stroked the part his mouth could not reach yet, and twisted his movements to give more pleasure. Looking up, his eyes caught sight of Phil who was totally wrecked. His head was thrown back on the seat and his eyes shut. Dan felt Phil’s hands find their way to his hair and he sighed in content. He had a hair pulling kink and this easily satisfied it. 

Pulling off, he took a few shallow breaths before licking up the base, and engulfing the head once more. Flicking his tongue through the slit, he felt the endless taste of pre-cum bubble onto his tongue and he smirked to himself, knowing Phil was close. 

A few more sucks downward and Phil was shooting into Dan’s mouth. He could never verbally warn Dan when he was cumming, he could only tug his hair but Dan didn’t mind that. He liked the taste of Phil, comparing it to others he’s had, Phil’s tasted the best. So getting that sweet surprise on his tongue was like candy to him. 

Giving one final suck and stroke, he pulled off and wiped off his mouth before tucking Phil back into his hands. Getting up from where he was sat, he plopped into Phil’s lap and kissed the wrecked man. 

Phil smirked as he tasted himself on Dan’s tongue. Moving his hand, Phil undid Dan’s shorts and broke off the kiss to watch as Dan’s cock strained against his lace panties. That was one thing Phil loved about Dan: his lace underwear. He always wore them, and every time Phil opened his pants and saw the new color peeking out, he felt a twitch in his cock all over again. 

Tugging on Dan, Dan came undone in mere seconds, spilling his release over Phil’s fingers. He sighed in content and fell against Phil, clearly tired from their foreplay. Phil wiped his hand on his cars seat and held the boy, not even bothering to tuck him back into his pants. “My parent’s are going on a missions trip,” Dan said, “They wanted me to go with them but I told them I was too busy with school to go. They’ll be gone this weekend.” 

Phil smiled brightly, leaning in and kissing Dan whose lips were pliant, “So that means,” he whispered against him. 

“That we get my house all to ourselves for the weekend.” 

Phil pressed another kiss to Dan as they both reveled in the amazing news. 

____________________________

The first night spent at Dan’s house was rather uneventful. Phil was expecting a night of sex and other mischievous plans but instead, Dan was suffering from a terrible migraine and just needed coddling. It was the first time that Phil had seen Dan not made up. He was wearing just a normal pair of black adidas sweatpants and a baggy Pokemon shirt but to Phil, he was never more beautiful. They spent that evening cuddled on the couch watching movies as Phil’s father repeatedly called, asking how Phil was enjoying his ‘mission group bonding’ that he lied about. 

But the second night was much different. From the get go, it was clear Dan was horny and craved affection. It was nearly seven at night when Dan jumped Phil as they were sat on his bed. In mere moments they were both naked and writhing on each other as Dan fought back the desire to just fuck himself on Phil. 

Dan was laid on his back with Phil between his legs. A breathy moan escaped his lips as Phil’s fingers moved diligently inside of him, preparing him for their next move. Satisfied that he was ready, he stopped Phil, “Please,” he begged, the sweat dampening his hair, “I need your cock so bad.” 

Phil smiled, feeling an ego boost at the thought of Dan begging for him. Reaching next to him, Phil pulled out the strip of condoms Dan had laying underneath his pillow. He knew they were hiding there from earlier excursions. Ripping one away and throwing the strip on the floor, he opened the package and pulled out the condom. Rolling it on, he then reached for the lube he was just using and coated himself in it, making it even so Dan wouldn’t feel any pain. 

Leaning forward, he took hold of himself and pushed, feeling Dan’s body give to him again. He loved this feeling. In fact, Phil didn’t see that there was any more intimate of a feeling than feeling Dan’s body open to him, allowing for them to become on single soul for art moment in time. 

Pressing forward, he sunk all the way and moaned out, Dan’s name weighted on his tongue. Dan’s whiny moans echoed in the room, signaling for Phil that he was ready. Thrusting slowly and picking up speed, he pounded into Dan, loving the way his body sucked him in and refused to let him go. 

“Yes, oh God, Phil!” Dan cried out, fisting the sheets on the sides of him. 

Phil smirked down at Dan, his breathing harsh, “Don’t use the lords name in vain, Dan.” 

Dan scoffed before moaning once more, his back arching which told Phil he was hitting Dan’s prostate, “Fuck off, we’re doing…oh, Phil!…more than we’re supposed to anyway.” 

“Using the Lord’s name in vain is a sin, Daniel,” Phil choked out, his breath coming in spurts and moans of pleasure threatened to spill instead. 

Dan’s head rolled to the side and he moaned out, “Mmm…talk biblical to me, Phil.” 

Phil stopped mid thrust, causing Dan to open his eyes and stare them into Phil’s, as if to say _what the fuck are you doing?_

“Dan, we can’t,” Phil spoke softly. 

“Why not?” Dan asked, moving his hands from their grip on his sheets to now massaging Phil’s chest, “We’re already having sex before marriage, one the sins, so why not just do this?” Dan asked, “We’ll see how many verses we can say before we orgasm. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

Reluctant, Phil hesitated, but his dick that was still buried inside of Dan did all of his thinking. He began to thrust again as he said the first verse that came into his head, “The Lord is my Shepard, Pslams…oh fuck, Dan…23.” 

Dan smiled at him before biting his lip and moving his hands to roam Phil’s back pulling him closer. His nails racked down Phil’s back as his mind struggled to form a thought other than, _fuck yes._ After a slip of a few moans, Dan finally belted out another verse, “Thou shall not lie with mankind as they would with womankind,” his words were slurred and fast paced, “Leviticus 18:22.” 

Phil smirked and leaned down, sucking a dark mark into Dan’s neck as his moans grew in pitch. Angling his thrusts more, he hit Dan’s prostate with each move, causing Dan’s eyes to remain permanently shut. 

As Phil could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and the rhythmic grasping of Dan around him, he knew they both were close. So he knew only one more bible verse would suffice for them and he went with the one he saw fitting, “Love is patient, love is kind, Corinthians 13:4.” 

And they both came, Phil spilling into the condom as Dan painted their stomachs. Both breathing heavy, Phil leaned up on his spent and sore arms, staring down at the beautiful boy underneath him. Dan was looking up at him, his eyes big and blown out but he looked so peaceful which was such a gorgeous sight for him, “Dan,” he said gently, “I love you.” 

Dan smiled brightly up at him, his lips hardly holding back as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, “I love you too, my Phil.” 

They both stayed like that for most of the night, long after Phil removed the condom and they cleaned up. They remained in each others embrace, whispering sweet nothings as the night drew near. Eventually, they both fell asleep with declarations of love on their lips. 

_________________________

It came as shock, nearly a year later, when Phil and Dan came out as lovers to their families. Although Phil’s family was not nearly as supportive of Dan’s, which came as a shock, Phil still found solace with knowing he didn’t have to hide his love for Dan anymore. 

And although they never spoke of the night that they defamed the bible and religion in the throes of passion, they do revisit their religious side every once in a while—-mostly when they’re in bed and Dan, once again, uses the Lord’s name in vain and Phil has to correct him. 


End file.
